Mascron
History The Day of the Eternal Sun, or the end of Valinium Empires occupation of Mascron, is forever celebrated by the people of Mascron. Rising up under the leadership of Marshal Lorenz the Ripthorne, the rebel leader of the Army of Sunrise, who had been on the run for the better part of two years. This rebellions first victory against their imperial army was the beginning of the end for the Valinum Empire. Riding forth from Mascron, the Ripthorne swore he would liberate all of the Valian Peninsula, or die trying. In Briece, the people rose up when the news of Mascronian victory came. Driving the empire out in what was known as the War of the Six Miles, the combined forces drove the enemy to ruin and collapse. Peace did not last, however. The Ripthorne sought to double cross his allies and attempted to grab more land for himself, perhaps to supplant the empire with one for his own. Whatever he thought, the Briecian people were not easy pickings. They fought against Ripthorne as hard as they had once fought with him, driving him back into their own lands. Eventually, he was betrayed and killed by his own men, and the war was ended. Settling into a semi-fluid border, the Kingdom of Mascron sought to reform itself from the tribal ways, owing to the Valinium Empire for much of their new “civilized” culture.. King Francis Mufazah, the Sheik of Sunspot, took the mantle as ruler of Mascron. He instituted civil service reform, created a series of public works and brought even some alchemy to his Kingdom. However, while he attempted to reform the traditional tribal army, the tribal Chiefs had him killed. This began the Weeping Years, a period of seventy years of instability, civil war, assassinations and weak rulers. During this period, the Salvators in Briece took it upon themselves to carve swaths of territory from Mascron, only to be stopped at the Gates of Ajam. Today, their conquests formed the modern day border of the two countries. Even foreign powers sought exert control. During the reign of the weak King Mizfullah, Sheik of Dunes, 340th Sheik since Dosman, the once existent Kingdom of Dormin, managed to grab swathes of land, only to lose it in a decade. The Weeping Years finally ended during the reign of King Osman, Sheik of Flowers, 360th sheik since Dosman. He managed to subdue the tribes and out the foreign powers in his lands. He unified the government and finalized the transfer of power from tribal chiefs to the monarchy. The army was re-formed with help of Sasnian officers, and retook a few provinces from Briece in a quick war. In 1478 AE,what became known as the Mascroni Civil War broke out, between Major General Xafia, and Marshal Abbas Ibrahim. The period leading up to the war was wrought with corruption and factionism. Two factions; the Mustis and Shustis arose (lead by their respective generals) in order to take government positions and end the corruption.Finally when the King died, both factions attempted to wrest control, resulting in a 3 year civil war. By the end, Marshal Abbas had control of the North, and Major General Xafia had control of the south. For forty two years, North and South Mascron existed as separate states under military governorships. This period of Mascroni history was known as "The Divide." Though neither state was recognized, they were effectively treated as countries until the son of the King, Abdul, Sheik of Souls, rose up to the call of the people and reunified the kingdom and ordered both the Marshal and the Major executed for crimes against Mascron. When the Royal family of Briece was deposed, Mascron indirectly supported the Palazzi. In 1590, they supported Dorminia internationally, and were the first to provide military support, just before the peace deal was made. Mascron remained relatively stable over the next two hundred years, with Sheiks coming and going. In 1697 AE, however, the the reckoning of Asman had come. Riding forth across their southern borders were the Sons of Asman, who were once a small terror group, were by then a full-fledged army. They looked poised to topple Ajaism and his flock. The most Holy Maji Saeid called for his people to fight against the heretics, but even that could not stop the tide. Through they finally were pushed back after three months of fighting, the Sons of Asman were not truly gone. Today, they still operate in the south of Mascron, as well as eastern Alkebu. Whispers say of their eventual return, for they are plotting their strike. The current Maji ___, has called for the government to wipe out the vermin, and wage a final holy war against them. Though Mascron did not take partin the the Fraesnic War of Independence, it offered international support to Dorminia, due to both nations’ sufferings from ongoing terrorist acts. Good relations were dashed, however, when the nation entered war with Briece in 1725 AE. This proved to be an error as the full force of Dorminia’s land, sea, and air superiority rained down upon Mascron. Within a year it was done, and the King was humiliatingly forced to provide repatriations to both nations, and cede some territory to Briece, the first change of the border in hundreds of years. Mascron played no further part in the Bush War. In 1744 AE the current King of Mascron, ____ Sheik of Rubies, 768th Sheik since Dosman, rules a Kingdom that many believe to be on the verge of collapse. From the disaster of 1725, two new military factions appeared that echoed those of long ago.Currently Field Marshal Soorham whispers in the King’ ears while Rear Admiral Rostam gathers his navy off the coast of Imoggia, claiming it is for a naval exercise. Many fear a civil war, and blame the King for being weak, something he truly is not.. He is ready to show the world the power of the Sun Throne. Regardless of if he strikes at Briece or the Sons of Asman, or even at his generals of dubious loyalty, all will look on with awe and wonder. Category:Nations